Destiny Reborn
by SpiritedRinoa
Summary: When a princess begins pleading for help through her dreams, Karei goes out in search of her. What happens when she finds out who this princess was? Chapter 7 is up!
1. Strange Happenings

**Destiny Reborn**

(*Disclaimer: The copyright for Sailor Moon is held by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, DiC, Kodansha, Bandai, etc. The characters and events of the Sailor Moon original story belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Any characters and events not in the original story were created by me.) Also, I am aware of the fact that not all of the attacks etc. coincide chronologically, so please do not feel the need to correct me on this ~_^. I do however own Fushou Karei and her aliases, Kouken, the Knight of Eternity, the Dark Elements, and this version of the creation of the Ginzuishou. 

Chapter 1: Strange Happenings

The shadowed figure stood in the moonlight. It was a young woman in a flowing silver gown. I could make out no more detail than her shadow. _Help me, she pleaded. __Save us. Protect our fate and our destinies. The peace we had can be restored…_

The figure began to fade into the background. "No wait, please! Don't go! Who are you, and how can I help?" I cried out, running towards the figure. But she was gone. I fell to my knees, exhausted and weeping.

"Karei…WAKE UP!"

"GWAAAA!" I exclaimed, startled, as I fell out of bed. "DON'T DO THAT!"

"It's time to get up, Karei! You're going to be late for your gymnastics meet if you don't get moving now!

I shot out of bed. "My meet…oh no! I'm going to be late! I began running around the room rushing to get ready, my dream still haunting me. I stood in front of my mirror, pulling up my long hair. _I'm going to be soooo late! I thought to myself, staring in the mirror. __I have to look perfect; today's an important day._

_Help us, please. The figure appeared in the mirror. I blinked, convinced that I was hallucinating. "I don't know how," I said desperately. "I don't know if I can. I don't know what to do. Tell me wha-…"_

"KAREI! Are you ready?"

The trance-like state I had been in was broken and the girl disappeared again. I looked into the mirror for a few moments, wondering if the image would reappear. "What's going on?" I wondered aloud.

"KAREI! You're going to miss your floor routine!"

"I'm coming Momma!" I called as I grabbed my gym bag and bounded down the stairs. I rushed out the front door to the car, where my parents were already waiting for me. I slid into the backseat. _Who are you? I thought as the image of the girl in the moonlight appeared in my mind. _

* * *

When we arrived at the meet, I dashed inside. "Excellent, you're just in time, Karei," my coach greeted me. "We were beginning to worry." I took a deep breath of relief. I hadn't blown my chance. Of all my meets, I really couldn't afford to miss this one. I had the opportunity of going onto the finals if I scored high enough today. I followed the coach to the warm up room. "You have about half an hour to warm up, I'll come in and get you for your routine." I nodded.

The coach left the room and I began warming up with a few simple stretches. After a few minutes, I had the feeling that I was being watched. The hair on the back of my neck began to stand up. I stopped what I was doing and began to look around. A dark-haired young man retreated into the shadows as I caught sight of him. I gasped, wondering what he was doing in one of the warm up rooms and how he had managed to get in. _I don't have time for this. I reminded myself quickly, and began to rehearse my routine. As I rehearsed, I kept shifting my gaze to the shadows. The young man was still there, and after several minutes, I was convinced that he was just a spectator who had happened to wander in unseen. My instincts told me that he was harmless enough, and eventually I forgot that I was being watched. As I worked, I couldn't help but feel that there was SOMETHING I wasn't doing right. There was no way that I was going to get the scores I needed to rank in the top three today. I never did well on floor routine. _

"Karei, you're next" my coach said as he entered the warm-up room. "You have about five minutes before you go on, but I don't want you to be rushed. I looked over into the shadows, worried that my coach might see the dark-haired guy who had been watching me, but he was gone. I took a deep breath. _Okay Karei, this is it. You can do it. _

I followed my coach out to the main room. Another girl was in the middle of her routine, and she was doing remarkably well. I sighed. _I don't stand a chance. I looked around, waving to my parents when I saw them in the crowd. I tried to take my mind off the stress and the pressure. _

"The next competitor is Fushou Karei, a 16 year old student at Mugen High. Fushou Karei, you may now take the floor for evaluation."

I took a deep breath and headed out onto the floor as the music started. Knowing that the floor routine was always my worst, I tried to stay focused and concentrate on the counts, but eventually I couldn't help but get lost in the music. It always felt like such a part of me. The image of the girl returned. _The peace we had can be restored… _

I had no idea what the girl meant by that, but it filled me with determination. Finally I hit the last count. My head thrown back, my arms spread, and down on one knee, I caught my breath as I awaited my scores. I watched with disbelief as I scored perfect 10's across the board. I had never gotten a perfect score on any kind of routine, let alone the floor.

I relaxed and left the floor in happy tears. As I turned I saw that same young man from the warm up room, carefully watching me. When our eyes met, he smiled slightly. I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a seat with momma and papa, quietly watching the rest of the routines. At the end of the meet, an announcer came on to announce the winners of the floor competition. I tied with another girl for the first place in the floor routine. Then came what I had been waiting for. I watched the announcer as she began to announce the top three gymnasts of the season. My name was called, announcing that I had placed first for the entire season. I got up and stepped onto the floor with the other two top scorers. My mind was a-buzz with so many thoughts that I barely heard the announcer as she went on to tell the crowd that we three would be participating in a national meet, to be held in a month here in Tokyo. My stomach filled with butterflies at the thought. _Me? Compete nationally? It's going to be so much harder, competing with the best in Japan._

After the meet, momma and papa took me out to eat. After dinner, they went home while I headed into the shopping area of town. I wanted to find the perfect costume for the new routine that I had been learning, the routine that I was now apparently going to have to perform in front of all of Japan. _It will be the perfect routine; it will definitely meet the criteria. I just need the perfect costume for it. _

As I walked down the street, I saw it in the window of a costume shop. It was a lilac bodysuit with a sky blue net like skirt. A matching sky blue sash in the back formed a beautiful bow. I stood in the window admiring it. _That's it! That's the one I want!_

"You did a really good job today. You're very talented."

"AHHHH!" I jumped. Turning around I came face to face with the young man who had been watching me so closely at the meet. "What are you doing?!? Why are you following me?!?" 

His expression grew dark. "I WASN'T following you. I was actually heading home. I recognized you from the meet and thought I'd congratulate you. Obviously you don't take compliments well," he said angrily, turning away.

"Please wait! I'm sorry, it's just…it's just been such a long day and it seems I've seen you everywhere I look today." I sighed, lowering my head as I leaned my back against the building. "I'm just really emotionally drained."

He stopped and turned around. "It's okay." He smiled. "I have to get going anyway. I'll see you around, Kiki." He said with a wave as he walked away.

"Huh-my name is Karei!" I called after him. _Kiki? Where did THAT come from? Why does that sound so familiar? I closed my eyes and heard children's laughter. __Awww…come on Kiki, don't be mad. It was just a joke; I didn't mean to make you angry. Here, I'll fix it for you. Was it possible that I had known this guy when I was younger? I shook my head. __No way. Impossible. If I had known him, why would he suddenly be showing up now? And why wouldn't he have just said so? It makes no sense. After staring longingly into the window for a few more moments, I decided to go home. I would tell momma about the costume, surely she would agree that I needed something special for this meet. _

* * *

When I got home I began to get ready for bed. _Karei… I dropped my hairbrush and looked around. __Karei, don't dismiss him so quickly… I continued looking around, expecting to see the girl in the moonlight again. But it was my own voice that I had heard, not hers._

"What's going on?" I said in a whisper. I closed my eyes and wept. A hand lightly touched my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was no longer in my room, but instead in a large garden in front of a palace. It was a beautiful, star-filled night. The air was full of the smell of roses.

"I have been waiting for you… I knew you would come." I turned and saw a young woman about my age standing behind me. Her long blonde hair trailed down her back in two odango. She was beautiful. "Who are you?" I demanded. "And why am I here? I want to know what's going on!"

She nodded her head slightly. Her every movement was graceful. "I understand. You are confused. A lot has happened to you today. I will tell you as much as I can…" She stared off into space. "Come with me," she said as she headed into the garden. We took a seat on a bench inside the maze of flowers. She stared longingly into the sky for a few moments, and then turned to me with a heartbreaking sigh as she began her story.

"I am Princess Serenity. My mother is Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and my father is King Helius, ruler of the sun. This is the Moon Kingdom, all that you see around you. In life, my mother ruled during the Silver Millennium, an era of peace throughout the universe. This was a thousand years before what you refer to as the present. An evil queen from another galaxy, Metallia, came in and overtook the Earth. As a result of this, the Earth was put at odds with the rest of this galaxy, including the moon.

"The Moon Kingdom became heavily guarded and as a general rule, the people of Earth were not allowed to enter. Metallia overpowered several important people from Earth. The king and queen were destroyed and the great sage Beryl came into alliance with Metallia when she was promised power and her heart's desire. Shortly after, Metallia, Beryl and their followers invaded the moon and destroyed us. My mother sacrificed her life and used the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal to trap them all and send her people to the future on Earth to live normal lives." She sighed heavily.

I blinked and looked around in disbelief. "Destroyed? But everything here is so beautiful and full of life, why wasn't it all left in ruins? And why are the flowers so alive?" I paused. "And why are you here? Shouldn't you be on Earth then?"

"The kingdom IS in ruins," she said simply. "What you are seeing is merely the result of our memory. And hai, you are correct, Princess Serenity was sent to the future. But I am she, or, more appropriately, I am a manifestation of her, a temporary creation of her memories, to serve this very purpose."

"So none of this is real?" I asked, plucking a flower from the garden. "It smells very real, it feels very real." I placed my hand on her shoulder. "You are warm, you feel real. How can this just be an illusion? And what purpose do you mean? You were created for the purpose of talking to me?"

She nodded. "Created for the purpose of helping you find your way." She looked up at the sky longingly again. This time I followed her gaze and saw that she was staring at the Earth. "And it isn't an illusion, it is a memory. Your memories are stronger than you realize…"

I heard the alarm go off. I jumped out of bed and got dressed. "It was only a dream," I told my reflection. _Your memories are stronger than you realize… I closed my eyes. "What does that mean? Why would I remember that place? Have I been there before?" I grabbed my books and headed out the door to school. I became lost in my thoughts, trying to make myself remember anything about the princess that I possibly could._


	2. The Search

Chapter 2: The Search 

            On the way home, I was still just as lost in my thoughts and memories as I had been all day.  I couldn't remember anything and I was beginning to get frustrated.  _Maybe none of it's real; maybe it's just a figment of my imagination.  Or, if it is real, maybe they have me mistaken for someone else.  I sighed as I continued home.  __I'll never remember, it's imposs-_

            "Hey!  Why don't you try watching where you're going!"  I walked into something full force and fell hard onto the pavement, my books flying everywhere.  I looked up to the voice and saw the same guy that had been at my meet the day before.  "You really need to pay attention to where you're going," he said, offering a hand to help me up.  "You're going to hurt someone one of these days."

            "Thanks for the words of wisdom," I replied sharply as I gathered my books.  "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to…"  He stared at me expectantly.  _Don't dismiss him so quickly.  I shook my head.  "I have to get home."_

            I started on my way and soon he was walking alongside me.  "Why are you so rude to me?"  He asked harshly.  

            "Why do YOU insist on following me everywhere?"  

            He turned to me.  "EXCUSE ME?!?  YOU just ran into ME, not the other way around."  He continued to speak, but I didn't hear his words.  Something else had caught my attention.  _It's her…_

            "Are you even listening to me?"  He sighed as he realized that I wasn't.  He followed my gaze until he saw what had caught my interest.  A girl in a blue and white school uniform stood waiting outside the arcade.  She had a small, round face and long, blonde hair done up in odango.  "Do you know her?" he asked.  I shook my head.  "I don't think so…"

            He looked at me strangely.  "Don't THINK so?"

            "Well…"  I hesitated.  "She looks familiar.  She doesn't go to Mugen High though, does she?  Do you know?"  He laughed a bit.  "Not hardly.  That's Tsukino Usagi.  She goes to Juuban Junior High.  She'll possibly be at Mugen next year, assuming she does well enough on her exam." He paused.  "Assuming she PASSES her exam, she'll be at some high school around here."  I looked at him, surprised.  "So you know her then?"

            "Yeah, you could say that.  Why are you so interested in her?"  He continued to look at me with that strange expression on his face.  He almost looked as though he expected some great revelation.

            "There you are!" a voice behind me exclaimed.  "Don't you talk to enough pretty girls as it is?  We were supposed to meet over an hour ago and you never showed.  Are you still going with us to the meeting?"  I turned and came face to face with one of the handsomest guys I had ever seen.  His eyes were captivating.  One moment they appeared gray, the next brown or green.  "Oh…Now I see what kept you so long.  Pardon me miss…I didn't mean to intrude."  He smiled warmly and extended his hand.  "My name is Kouken."  I accepted his hand and he raised it to his lips, gently kissing my hand.  I blushed.  "I'm Karei."

            "Kouken, we should get going if we want to make the meeting."

            "Hai…you're right."  He smiled and brushed some of his dark blonde hair out of his eyes.  "Until we meet again beautiful angel."  I felt my face grow warm.  

"Don't let him fool you, he's not as charming as he looks or sounds," I heard as the two began to walk away.  "See you later, Kiki!"

            "It's Karei!"  I screamed.  "And I still don't know…" they had already rounded the corner and could no longer hear me.  "-your name…"  I finished in barely a whisper.

            I remembered the princess, but when I turned and looked, she was no longer there.  _Perhaps she's inside the arcade…and I decided to go find out.  As I walked in, several people looked towards the door.  I saw some familiar faces.  And then I saw her.  __I am Princess Serenity…or more appropriately, I am a manifestation of her, a creation of her memories… _

            Was it possible that this girl, who was wasting her time at the arcade and crying because she lost, is it even conceivable that SHE was the princess I was looking for?  And if she was, then what?  Would she recognize me, is she searching for me in this time period too?  And why me?  I took a deep breath.  _Only one way to find out… I approached her._

            "Konnichi-wa Fushou Karei."  I nodded.  "Konnichi-wa Kaiou Michiru, Tenou Haruka."

            "Fushou Karei?  The gymnast?  You were so great yesterday!  Are you really going to be competing nationally?  That's so cool!"  Usagi stared at me in amazement.  I looked at her.  "Do you go to the meets often?"  She shook her head.  "No.  Actually I was brought there to see you."  

            "To see me?  Why?"

            "Well you were the top scoring gymnast, weren't you?" a girl with long blonde hair added quickly when Usagi didn't answer.  I nodded.  "Were you there too?" I asked.  

            "We all were," a tall brunette said with a smile.

            Michiru listened as Haruka whispered something to her.  She nodded.  "Karei, are you still going to be playing the violin duet with me?  I know that you've been so busy with gymnastics, are you going to have time to rehearse and prepare for the meet?"

            I nodded.  "Hai of course.  We can rehearse tomorrow night."  She smiled.  "All right.  We must be going, so we'll see you then."  Haruka and Michiru turned and left.  

            "So are you any good at racing?"  Usagi asked.  "Huh?  Oh you mean the arcade game?  No, I don't usually have time to come here," I confessed.  "I don't really care much for video games."

            "What?!?"  Both Usagi and the blonde-haired girl looked amazed.  Then, looking embarrassed by their reaction, they apologized.  "But if you don't like video games why are you in the arcade?"  I thought for a moment and realized that I had no idea how to bring it up.  I turned to leave.  "I was looking for someone," I said simply.  "Who?"  "Never mind.  You wouldn't understand."

            As I left, I ran into Haruka and Michiru waiting outside.  "You've been having visions."  Haruka concluded.  "That's why you came here.  You want to know what they mean."  My jaw dropped.  "How do you know about my visions?"

            "We know a lot that would surprise you.  We know that you're looking for the princess."  Michiru looked at me with concern.  "Stop looking.  Maybe you haven't seen it yet, but you're putting yourself in danger.  In finding the princess, you may do more harm than good."

            "You know the princess?" I asked in disbelief.  "It's Tsukino Usagi, isn't it?  You must tell me.  I refuse to give up until I find her."  Michiru sighed.  "Put the visions out of your head.  If you continue the search your life will completely change.  Your hopes and dreams will become a distant star.  You'll have to assume a role and responsibility that people our age shouldn't have.  Forget the visions.  Ignore them.  Sometimes you're better off not knowing things that you are curious about."

            "You do know something…tell me please.  I'm not going to give up until I find out what my visions are telling me."  

            "Your determination is apparent…and greatly admired."  Haruka said.  "But we can't help you.  You must remember on your own."  Then, like a flash of lightning, they were both gone.  I couldn't believe it.  Impossible.

            _Someday, you will remember me…I gasped in shock as another image came to me:  a bright light and then the princess floating in a bubble.  The bubble was so near I could almost touch it…_

            "Do we have to go to the temple? I can't study today."

            "Cut it out Usagi.  YOU need it more than the rest of us."

            I quickly snapped out of my vision.  "Actually…Usagi, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you," I said, catching up to the group.

            "Wha-?  Ummm…okay.  Is there a problem?"  She looked puzzled by my request.

            "No, there's no problem.  I just want to talk for a minute."  I was nervous, I had no idea how to say it, but I had to know.  After having spoken with Haruka and Michiru, I was surer than ever that Usagi was the princess I was searching for.

            Usagi nodded.  "Okay, I'll see you guys later," she told the rest of the group as we walked off.  "So what's up?"

            "Well, I wanted to thank you for the kind things you said, about the meet."  I said nervously.  She looked up at me.  "Oh it's nothing.  You were great.  We would like very much to see you at the national meet."  I nodded.  "I'll let you know when it is."

            "What's wrong Karei?  There's something else on your mind isn't there?"  I sighed.  "Hai, but I'm trying to figure out how to say it."  We continued walking until we had come to a park.  It was beginning to get dark.  "I've been searching for somebody and I think you might be able to help me."

            "Who are you looking for?"

            "I'm looking for a princess.  She appeared to me in a dr-…" I looked up and paused mid-sentence.  Usagi's eyes were closed and a crescent moon glowed yellow on her forehead.  


	3. The Past Returns

Chapter 3: The Past Returns 

_You found me.  You must remember who you are and help us.  Metallia has returned again, much stronger this time.  I will help you remember.  I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, I was back in the Silver Millennium.  The images appeared to be pieces of memories over the course of time.  _

            "Please Endymion, don't leave me here!"

            "It's the safest place for you right now.  Queen Metallia is gaining power quickly.  I don't know how often I'll be able to come though.  The guards are being more cautious about letting outsiders in.  I will come as often as possible."  He leaned over and kissed the girl on the cheek.  The two seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't see their faces well.

            "But it will be so lonely here, I want to return with you," the girl pleaded through her tears.  He gently swept her auburn hair from her face.  "Nonsense.  You will have Serenity to keep you company.  And once peace is restored, you can return home."  He looked around.  "Queen Serenity agrees that this is the best thing.  I don't want anything to happen to you.  I must be going.  I will return as soon as I can."

            I blinked again, and when I opened my eyes, I was on the palace balcony.  Again Endymion was there, but this time Princess Serenity was with him.  "You're leaving?" she said, obviously upset.  He nodded.  "The Earth needs me.  We're losing and Metallia is gaining power everyday.  Please look after Keikoku."  Serenity nodded, and Endymion left.  A moment later, the auburn-haired girl entered.  _The Princess from my first dream… As she walked past me, I got that sense of familiarity again.  __That's me!  I thought with a sudden realization.  She came out and leaned over the balcony railing.__  "You'll be so busy here that you'll be home before you know it," Serenity promised._

            "You forget, Serenity, that I…"

            "Princess Keikoku?"  A servant appeared and curtsied.  _Wow, was I really a princess?  Keikoku nodded.  "Hai?"  _

            "Are you well settled in your room princess?  Will you be needing anything?"

            "Hai, and no, thank-you.  I have some garments to unpack, but I can do that myself."  The servant curtsied again.  "Very well," she said and left.  Keikoku returned to the railing.  "He actually left, didn't he?"

            Serenity nodded.  "You know that he had to.  He had no choice.  Earth needs to be defended and Metallia needs to be held back and defeated.  You know as well as I that if anyone is capable of accomplishing that, it's Endymion."

            "But…aren't you worried at all?"

            "Of course I'm worried, but I know that Endymion will be back.  Besides, what other option do we have?"

            Keikoku stared off into space.  "Hai, I suppose that you are right.  We have no other option but to fight.  I just wish that there were some other way.  I know that Endymion will be back, as he promised, but I am still very worried."

            I blinked and when I opened my eyes this time, I was back in the park, looking at Usagi.  The crescent moon on her forehead began to fade and then disappear.

            "How did you know who I was?"  Usagi asked, surprised.  I shrugged.  "I…I really don't know.  Right now I'm not even sure of who I am."  I sighed.  Looking up, I saw the moon shining brightly.  "I didn't even realize that it had gotten dark.  You should probably be getting home.  Your parents will probably worry."  Usagi nodded and yawned.  "Hai, I suppose that I should go.  I am awfully tired."  Usagi got up and began to walk away.  She paused for a moment and turned around.  "Your parents are probably going to worry too, maybe you should head home."

            "No, they won't be worried, but I was planning on heading home anyway.  Will you be going to the arcade again tomorrow?  Maybe you can teach me how to race?"  Usagi smiled.  "It's not hard.  Hai, we will probably be there again tomorrow."  She turned to leave.  "See you tomorrow Karei."

            "Bye Usagi."  I got up and headed towards home.  _Please help us.  You must try to remember who you are.  Restore our peace, a voice pleaded.  "I'm trying, but it's so hard to remember."  My voice was barely a whisper, covered by the sound of the windy night.  _

            "Hey there!"  I heard the voice behind me and turned.  I saw a motorcycle and a rider on it.  "What are you doing out and about in the dark all alone?"  He reached up and removed his helmet.  It was the dark haired guy that had been at my meet.  I gasped, realizing that I recognized him from somewhere else as well.  "Endymion…" He stared at me for a moment then shook his head.  "Chiba Mamoru," he corrected.

            "No!  It was you, I'm positive!"  I challenged.  He looked around, as though he suspected that someone might overhear us.  "Come with me and we can talk."  He handed me a helmet and I climbed on.  We rode in silence until we came to an apartment building.  "Where are we?"  I asked.  "This is where I live."  He led me inside and up to his apartment.  

            Would you like anything to drink or eat?"  He asked as he took my coat.  "Just some water please."  He went into the kitchen.  I looked around his living room.  He had shelves full of books, all of them quite different from the others.  _He definitely has eclectic tastes.  As I looked at the books I saw a picture of Usagi and him.  I thought back to my memories of the Moon Kingdom.  __They must be a couple.  That would explain why Mamoru knows who she is.  So if she's the moon princess, he must be Endymion…they were certainly meant to be together.  Mamoru came back in with some drinks and a few snacks.  "Just in case you decide you're hungry," he said, smiling.  He motioned for me to sit down.  "Do you like books?  I couldn't help but notice that that was the first thing that you were drawn to."  _

            I turned red.  "I…I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy.  Hai, I do like books.  You have a lot of different ones."  He began to laugh.  "It's okay, I don't mind you looking.  I don't really have much of anything to hide."  His expression turned serious.  "But we didn't come here to talk about books…we came here to try to answer your questions."  He paused and stood up.  "Well, you are right…"

            "About what?"  I asked after a long pause.  I was confused.

            "I was Prince Endymion, just like you were Princess Keikoku.  I know that you've remembered that much, at least, or you wouldn't be looking to me for answers.  I don't know how much you have remembered, so I don't know how much to tell you.  Remembering things too quickly could be dangerous."

            "So then…" I paused.  "You were my brother?"

            "How much do you remember?"  He suddenly asked.

            I sighed.  "Not much.  I've been trying so hard.  I remember pleading with you not to leave me in the Moon Kingdom, I remember a conversation I had with Serenity, and Serenity told me a little about the destruction of the Moon Kingdom.  I don't remember the battle though.  Was I there?"

            He nodded.  "The battle took place in the Moon Kingdom, and as you remember, I left you there under the protection of Queen Serenity.  What else do you remember, Kiki?  At any point in this life up until recently, have you had any recurring dreams, any visions that just didn't make sense that might help you remember now?" 

            "No, my visions have only been occurring recently, and mostly about the moon princess or Keikoku."  I looked up at him.  "She keeps appearing to me asking me to help…" He looked concerned.  "Asking you to help do what?"

            I looked down.  "I…I'm not sure.  All I know is that the first time she appeared to me, she said something about protecting fate and destiny, but I don't understand it."  He looked thoughtful for a moment.  "You are trying too hard to remember," he concluded.  "Your attempts at forcing the memories out into the open are just accomplishing the opposite, forcing them deeper down.  If you keep trying so hard, you will never remember all that you need to.  Just let the memories come to you on their own."

            I nodded.  "I know I should do that, but I want to know now."  My eyes met his.  "How did you remember?" I reached for a cookie from the tray Mamoru had brought in when I had first arrived.  "I mean, do you completely remember the past?"

            "Well, I can't say for sure.  More comes to me when the time comes for me to know it, but I believe that I remember most of the past.  As to how I remembered…it took a long time."  I sat back and rested my head on a pillow to listen to his story.  "First, I began having dreams about the princess, asking me to find the rainbow crystals, so that I could find the Imperium Silver Crystal.  Then, I began having blackouts."  My eyes widened with fear.  "Don't worry, just because I did, doesn't mean that you will.  I still hadn't known who I was.  You have been remembering much faster than I did.  You have been gaining your memories back more like Usagi did…but that is another story all together.  You wanted to know about me…" He laughed.  "I don't usually ramble like this…"

            "It's okay," I assured him.  "I don't mind.  I'm just really interested in finding out how you remembered, because I want to remember too."  I sat back on the sofa. 

            He nodded.  "Well…where was I?  Okay…Eventually, I realized that during my blackouts, I had been going to help the princess…although I hadn't known that she was the princess at the time.

            "During the battle over the rainbow crystals, Usagi and I discovered each other's identities.  The memory of the final night of the Moon Kingdom came to us…"  Slowly, his voice grew more and more distant and the whole world went black.

            The next thing that I was even vaguely aware of was that I was being carried.  I soon felt a nice, soft bed under me.  I opened my eyes for a moment and saw Mamoru.  I closed them again and spoke.  "Mamoru…" I began in a quiet murmur.  "…what was it like being brother and sister?"

            "I wish I could describe the half of it."  He replied, kissing my forehead.  "Sweet dreams, Kiki."  I protested, "But I'm not tired, I want to hear more about the Moon Kingdom and your memories…"  

            "Another time," he promised.  Before I knew it, I was in a deep sleep.  Again, I found myself in the Moon Kingdom.  There were fireworks being set off in front of the palace.  I wandered back up to the balcony.  I found Serenity and Endymion there talking with one another.

            "Don't leave yet, Endymion.  Stay a little while longer.  Keikoku and I have missed you.  It's so difficult for you to visit these days, please stay for a bit longer.  It will be such a long time before you will be able to come again."

            "I wish that I could stay a while longer, my love.  I hate having to leave you and Keikoku.  I know that you are both safe here, but I still worry."  Serenity reached around her neck and removed a chain with a star locket on it.  "Take this and remember me always, I know that you must go, but I do wish with all my heart that you could stay."  He opened the locket and a beautiful tune filled the air.  "I will always remember you, and I will always protect you and Keikoku, no matter what."  

Serenity nodded.  "I know you will, and I understand that you have to leave to help defend the Earth and protect the Moon Kingdom from becoming Metallia's next target.  Don't worry; Keikoku will be especially well protected here.  My mother has put all of her guards up and on watch, and we're keeping all people from Earth out of the kingdom, as you probably noticed when you tried to sneak in."  She sighed.  "I hate it.  In order to protect your sister, you yourself end up being shut out of the kingdom and must sneak in to see us."

"It's necessary though, if anything were to ever happen to me, and Earth lost the battle…"

"I know that it is necessary, but I still hate it.  I wish that we could have the peace in our galaxy restored.  But you are right.  Above and beyond all, we must especially protect Keikoku.  If anything should happen to her…" Her voice trailed off.

_If anything should happen to me…what?  I wondered.  __Why was it so especially important that I be protected?  I thought that I was supposed to be the one to help the princess, not the other way around.  I sighed, more confused than ever.  I left the balcony, hoping to find Keikoku and the answers to my questions. _


	4. The Fate of the Moon Kingdom

Chapter 4: The Fate of the Moon Kingdom 

            I wandered down the corridor, in search of Princess Keikoku.  I heard sobbing coming from one of the chambers.  Following the sound, I came to the throne room.  There, at the feet of Queen Serenity lay Keikoku, weeping.  The Queen was seated in her throne, looking down at the princess with surprise.

            "Please Serenity," she begged.  "Allow Endymion to stay here.  You aided me the last time the Earth was in trouble, I beg of you this little favor.  Or if you will not grant that, please allow me to return home."  The Queen looked as though her heart were breaking.  "Keikoku, you know better than anyone that other options are impossible.  Endymion is not even supposed to be in the kingdom, but I overlook it for the sake of you and Serenity.  You know that he would refuse to stay in any case.  With your parents gone, he is Earth's last hope…and Earth…" she gazed out the window.  "exists no longer.  You cannot return, it is too dangerous."

            Keikoku shook her head and gripped the Queen's leg.  "Please…send me to Earth.  I can save them all and heal Beryl and Endymion's generals…you know I can…"

            "Not at the expense of your own life.  You know that you can't sacrifice yourself, your powers are too important.  I wish with all my heart that I could help you Keikoku, but we can't put your life in any danger, and if I allow Endymion to stay, the people of the Moon Kingdom, and of Earth, would be infuriated."

            Keikoku stood up and brushed herself off, in attempt to maintain some of her dignity.  Seeming dazed, she quietly turned and left the room.  I followed, curious as to where she would go.  I soon found myself in her luxurious bedroom.  The room was large and dimly lit.  In middle of the room sat a king sized four-poster bed with a purple canopy and matching purple sheets with silver trim.  Along the walls hung many paintings.  Upon closer inspection I found that the princess herself had done all the paintings.  Perched on the foot of the bed was a small white dove, which was watching Keikoku closely.  I turned my attention back to Keikoku, who had collapsed on her bed sobbing.  She sighed desperately.

            "Endy, I have already lost so many, and have lost you once before too.  You do not remember the last time you, mama and papa were lost in a war, but I do.  I have finally begun to remember it all so clearly…" she choked on her words.  "I already see all too clearly what is going to happen, and in spite of it all, I am powerless to prevent it because none of you will let me."  Her face grew angry as she slammed her fist down on her desk.  "DAMN!  Why won't you all just let me do what I know that I can do to save you all?  You helped me before, Serenity, and my sacrifices back then saved the Earth and protected the Moon Kingdom from destruction…why won't you let me protect everyone again, before it is too late this time?"  The dove flew to her shoulder and nuzzled her neck.  "Oh Gaia, I am unsure of what to do.  I need to help, but they will not allow it."  She reached up and took the tiny creature into her hand.

            I watched quietly, trying to make sense of her tear-filled words.  She sat up quickly and looked at me as she wiped the tears from her face.  "Who's there?" she asked, trying to regain her composure.  _Can she see me?  They didn't seem to notice me last time…what will I say? Will this change the past?  I opened my mouth to answer, but heard a voice behind me.  "It's only me, Kiki…" Endymion stepped into the room.  I breathed a sigh of relief.  "Kiki, I have to leave, I just wanted to come and say good-bye."_

            Her lip quivered slightly.  "You're leaving so soon?"  She paused and her face drained of all color.  She looked as though she had seen a ghost.  "Hai.  I suppose you have to go.  Serenity refused to allow you to stay."

            Endymion approached her and wiped the remaining tears from her face.  "Please don't cry, Kiki.  And don't blame Her Majesty for her decision.  She cannot grant me refuge here, as I am not even supposed to be here.  Even if she had allowed me to stay here under the protection of the Moon Kingdom, I would refuse.  Earth needs me, you know that."  She nodded and forced a smile.  "You're right Endy.  If you must go, please leave quickly…I hate good-byes, you know that.  Besides, the sooner you leave, the sooner you will be able to visit again."

            He hugged her tightly.  As I stood and watched, I could almost feel what it had felt like to hug my brother that night before he left.  "Thatta girl," he smiled.  "We have to be brave now, especially you.  You have to be strong, you know that you are part of what they are after.  With you opposing them, they lack the power necessary for complete control."

            "We have had this conversation before.  You know that I know this lecture," she protested.  "I love you dear brother, now go.  Until we meet again."  He nodded.  "Until we meet again."  He turned and disappeared as quietly as he had appeared.  Keikoku looked longingly at the door.  "Farewell, dear brother."  She stood in front of the mirror, straightening up her hair and beautiful silver dress, apparently embarrassed that her brother had caught her crying.

            "Keikoku, are you coming down to the ball?"  The Moon Princess entered the room, the train of her beautiful white gown trailing behind her.  

            "Oh hello Serenity…no, I don't suppose I will be going to the ball.  I don't feel much like a party tonight."  

            "Of course you do…or you will when you get down there.  There are young men down there just dying to get a glimpse of the beautiful Earth Princess.  Sometimes mother thinks that you are the only reason that many of the young men show up."  She took Keikoku's hand and pulled her out the door.  "Come on, you look too beautiful tonight to let the evening go to waste.  Endymion will be back."  She whispered something into Keikoku's ear.  Keikoku's face lit up for a moment and then grew dark.  "What's wrong?"  Serenity asked her.

            Keikoku shook her head.  "It's nothing.  Alright, let's go.  I'll at least make an appearance and pretend to enjoy myself."  She forced a smile.  _What is going through her mind?  I thought, realizing that there was something behind her…__My?…usually clear blue eyes, which had suddenly become very cloudy and distant.  __It's like…she's looking at something that isn't here…_

            The two princesses headed down the stairs, laughing.  Keikoku's mood seemed to lift as she saw all of the festive decorations.  Many young men approached her to beg her for one dance.  She shied away from most of them.  She seemed to take a particular interest in one of the young men; he had sandy-blonde hair and soft brown eyes.  Something inside me told me that he was from Earth too…_perhaps a friend of Endymion's?  I wondered.  I watched the young man throughout the course of the party, but eventually he disappeared completely._

            Towards the end of the night, a young man dressed in a black and white tuxedo approached Keikoku.  Her eyes lit up immediately, and then grew dark just as quickly as they had before.  "May I have this dance?"  The man wore a mask and a top hat, a cape swirled around him as he took the princess' hand and led her out to the dance floor.  His attire made him unrecognizable, but I could tell from Keikoku's reaction that it was Endymion.  I could hear their conversation from where I stood.

            "…but you said you were leaving earlier…do you enjoy torturing me?"

            "Of course not, Kiki…but I couldn't bear the thought of leaving so soon, I thought about what you said before, and you're right, I don't know when we will be able to return to visit again."

            "He is going to come again next time as well?" she asked, with uncertainty in her voice.  The question sounded forced, as though she didn't have to ask.

            "Well, unless you would rather I come alone…"  Keikoku blushed.  "Oh, no…by all means, bring him back to see me; I would like that very much.  I wish he could have stayed longer tonight…but perhaps it is best that he didn't."  The music stopped, and he led her off the dance floor.  Giving her a small peck on the cheek, he reached for Serenity's hand, which she gladly extended.  Keikoku watched them take the dance floor.  As she watched them, her eyes became cloudy again, and her brow furrowed in worry.  I felt my own heart quicken as I heard a loud sound from outside.

            People were screaming.

            Keikoku looked up suddenly.  The strange expression on her face frightened me.  She didn't look as though she were afraid at all.  She had expected it all to happen; she knew what was going to happen…she had SEEN it.  That's when I realized that the Princess had a visionary power.  _Do I have it too then?  I turned just in time to see her quietly creep away, under the orders of Queen Serenity.  They were going to protect her from whatever was going on.  "It's starting…" her voice dripped with sorrow.  "I could have prevented it, if only you had let me…" She quickly retreated through a concealed passageway.  She was heading underground, to hide deep beneath the palace.  __How can she leave them all stranded like that?  Could she really appear brave on the outside and be such a coward?_

            I heard the continued screams, along with evil laughter.  Rushing outside, I saw a pale woman in a long purple gown._  That must be Beryl.  This is the destruction of the Moon Kingdom.  I watched in disbelief as the beautiful kingdom came crashing down bit by bit.  _

            "AAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!"  I turned to see Endymion charge at a monster with his sword.  In one swift motion, the creature fell dead to the ground.  I gasped, horrified by the sight.  

            Then I heard a familiar shriek.  I knew immediately that it was the moon princess.  Endymion seemed to recognize it as well, dropping the warrior he had in his grip and rushing towards the sound.  I followed close behind.

            "Endymion," a voice greeted him.  I looked up to see Beryl standing before us.  "Join us Endymion, and live.  We could rule the universe together, with me as queen…and you…as king."  She stretched out her arms.  "Just imagine the power you would have.  We could rule over all of this.  Your sister would be spared if you agreed."  Her gaze fell on Serenity.  "The moon brat however would have to be destroyed with the rest of them."

            Endymion gritted his teeth.  "NEVER!" he screamed.  "I would never join you!  I defend what is good, never would I turn to the side of evil as you have Beryl.  Not even to spare my sister's life.  She will be spared either way," he said with determination.

            "Not quite," Beryl cackled, stretching out her index finger, pointing in the distance.  The three of us, Serenity, Endymion, and I, all turned to see what Beryl meant.  There stood Princess Keikoku, attempting to break free from Jadeite's grip.  "I found her hiding out in the underground passages of the palace, Your Highness," Jadeite said with a slight bow.  

            "Very good.  Your actions will be commended in the near future, Jadeite," Beryl replied.  Endymion and Serenity looked on, helpless and surprised.  "Damn you, Jadeite!" Endymion growled.  

            "I order you to let me go!" Keikoku commanded.  Beryl laughed.  "I think not, princess.  We are under the orders of Metallia to spare you."  Her mouth turned upwards in a cruel sneer.  "Well, temporarily anyway."

            Suddenly there was a flash of light and Jadeite's grip on Keikoku quickly loosened.  "Damn!"  He looked up to see where the attack had come from.  Standing above on a fallen pillar was a young knight, his sandy blonde hair blowing in the breeze.

            "You cannot have the princess, she is to remain safe and unharmed."

            Jadeite scowled in pain.  "Who do you think you are to tell us what we can and cannot do?" 

            The knight leapt down from the pillar and stood in front of Jadeite.  "I am the Knight of Eternity, protector of the Earth Princess.  I repeat, she will not be harmed."  Jadeite chuckled.  Without a word, he extended his arm and a bolt of lightning came crashing towards the brave warrior.  He grimaced, as the bolt struck his arm.  

            "ETERNAL BEAM!"

            A golden light came flying from the knight's sword as he lunged towards Jadeite.  "NOOOOO!" Keikoku cried out as Jadeite sent another blast at the knight.  He fell to the ground, his life draining from him.  Keikoku ran to him, sobbing hysterically.  "No, please…please don't go…I need you here, we need you."  He lifted his head slightly and smiled.  With an outstretched arm he caressed her cheek, wiping her tears away.  "I will always watch over you, my princess.  I will always be here to protect you.  Do not cry, I die happily…knowing that I have protected you and that I shall die in your arms."  She leaned down and kissed him through her tears.  "Farewell, my princess, my love.  We shall meet again when the time deems it right.  Do not forget me."

            "Nor you me…" she whispered, as his body slowly went limp, his life gone.  She fell onto him, sobbing.

            "Now as for you…" Beryl said, turning to Serenity.  "I've waited a long time to dispose of you.  Say your good-byes princess, for you will soon be joining the Knight of Eternity in the everlasting sleep…" Beryl struck her staff against the ground and a large black ball of energy hurdled towards the princess.

            "ENDYMION!" Serenity cried out as the prince rushed between the princess and the black ball.  I watched as the ball of energy exploded inches away from Endymion.  "Serenity!  Get away!"  But the princess didn't listen to his protests.  In her despair, she lunged towards Endymion and got caught up in the blast as well.  Keikoku watched the scene silently for a moment, then let out a horrible cry.  Then there was a bright flash of light.  I quickly shielded my eyes from it.  

            An unearthly sound filled the air; then there was silence.  

            Unshielding my eyes, I saw that I was standing in the courtyard, which was now in ruins.  The Moon Kingdom had been utterly destroyed.  Looking around, I saw that there were only two survivors: Queen Serenity and Princess Keikoku.

            _Please, help me.  Help us.  Our destinies can be protected.  Don't let it all end for nothing…I looked up, surprised to hear the voice again.  I turned my head sharply in the direction of the sound and met Keikoku's gaze.  The voice I had been hearing this whole time had been my own.  Serenity had told me of the Moon Kingdom and a little about my past, but I had been the one pleading for help.  I looked at her helplessly.  "I don't know how to help…"_

            "You must simply remember," she responded.  "You must remember everything.  You forgot it all here, as I soon will.  In order to save the people of the Moon Kingdom, I must sacrifice my memories.  I will not remember who I am until I am you.  Karei, it is time for you to awaken and remember your destiny and your powers.  Don't let it all end here for nothing.  If you cannot remember the past, Endymion, Serenity and the others will be in grave danger in the future.  You have been kept from your memories to protect you, but the time has come for you to remember it all.  The time has come for you to protect them as they have been protecting you." 

            "But I have tried to remember.  It's impossible, I can't…"

            "You could not remember because the time for you to remember had not come yet.  But it is time, Karei."  As she looked up, I saw a circle with a cross inside it glowing brilliantly on her forehead, the symbol of Earth.  As I stared into her eyes, I was filled with the wisdom and the memories that she possessed; the wisdom and the memories that I had once had to sacrifice when I was her, so that I could save the people that I loved.  The first of my memories to return to me were of a time further in the past than the Moon Kingdom.  My memories were of a time when Queen Serenity was only a young princess, long before the Silver Millennium.


	5. The Birth of the Ginzuishou

Chapter 5: The Birth of the Ginzuishou 

            "NOOOOO!  KIKI!"  I was surrounded by demons.  I grasped for their names, knowing that it was in my memory.  _The Dark Elements, the Elementals…I stared in shock, as I realized that I was now seeing things through Keikoku's…no, MY, point of view.  I was going to have to relive the worst night of my whole existence.  My memory was coming back faster and clearer.  I knew what was coming.  I was ready.  _

            "Endy, stay back!" I ordered.  "Save yourself!  They already have me; I am as good as dead.  We are all that are left.  GO!  GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

            "NO!  I won't sacrifice you to these wolves!"

            I cried out in despair as I saw him withdraw his sword and thrust himself towards the demons.  "ENDY!"  The Fire Elemental attacked with a fatal fireball.  My brother was dead.  I was all alone.  I rushed to my brother's body and fell over it, as though I thought that shielding him from any further attacks would protect him.  My head shot up like a rocket as I glared at the Elementals.  "WHY US?  WHY EARTH?!?" I demanded as I choked back my tears.  I knew that there would be no answer.  The Dark Elements were unable to talk, even if they had desired to reveal their intentions.  I was only fully aware of one fact: that I was going to die soon.

            Then I felt the explosion.

            My body was numb with pain as I lay there.  I was vaguely aware of the fact that I had not hit the ground yet.  Or had I?  Darkness was closing in quickly…I was dying.  The world went black and I no longer knew where I was.

            The next thing I knew, light filled my vision again.  My eyes were still closed, and slowly, I opened them.  I looked around, disconcerted, trying to figure out what was going on.  I was floating in the air, and my whole body was glowing with a light purple aura.  Floating above me was a beautiful bright crystal.  My mind and body reacted instinctively, as though I knew exactly what to do with that crystal since the day I had been born.  I reached up and took the crystal in my hands.  

            I could feel energy surging through my body as a burst of light filled the sky.  The Dark Elements were gone, trapped within the crystal.  The souls of the innocent victims of the battle had been trapped inside as well, my family included.  Perhaps I had been born knowing how to use the crystal; perhaps it had been such a part of me that I understood it without realizing.  I collapsed from a feeling of weakness; the crystal had drained me of my power.  Then I saw a bright light; I stared in awe as an apparition appeared before my eyes.  _My mother, Queen Gaia.  She looked absolutely beautiful in her long green gown and her tiara, her soft black hair rolling down her back in curls._

            "Keikoku, my beautiful daughter, you have fulfilled the prophecy…"

            "Wha-what prophecy mother?  If you knew of all this, why did you not stop it?"

            "You will understand someday, Keikoku, why I could not stand in the way of fate and destiny.  This is what was meant to be, to change this, one would be changing the future, which is as fixed as the past.  It is all connected in a never-ending loop of time.

            "You are the holder of the most precious crystal in the universe, the Ginzuishou.  It was created from your life energy.  Your life is as linked to that crystal as destiny is linked to your life."

            I was speechless, searching for an explanation.  My mother smiled.  "You have been chosen to protect and maintain destiny, and, on rare occasions, it may be your duty to alter it in some way."  Her face grew dark.  "However, in altering destiny, you will be required to sacrifice your life and your memories, to be reborn elsewhere, having forgotten all that you know.

            "In addition to your power over destiny, you have the ability to control all four elements.  In destroying the Dark Elements, the Ginzuishou purified and absorbed their powers.  They have returned to where they came from."

            "But mother…what about you and papa and Endy?  I am all alone.  I don't want to be alone…"

            "I will always be with you," she assured me.  "You will know what to do."  As I watched, she turned into a beautiful white dove and flew away.  

            "Farewell, mother," I whispered.  "We will be together again someday, we all will."  As I bid my mother good-bye, I realized that I did know what had to be done.  But first the Earth needed to be restored to its former beauty.  But I couldn't do it alone…

            I walked the gardens of the moon, as I had so many times before.  The palace was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to what the Earth palace had been.  _Someday it will be as beautiful as, even more so than the Earth palace was.  An instinct inside told me that this would come to pass someday.  A premonition._

            Princess Serenity met with me and we sat down in the garden.  I had so much to tell her, and nowhere to begin.

            "Earth has been defeated," I began, stating a fact that I knew she was already aware of.  She nodded.  "And I am the only survivor, Serenity.  I was dying, I HAD died, when all of a sudden, there was a bright light and I was able to open my eyes.  When I opened them, I saw this…" I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Ginzuishou.  "And I used it to trap the Dark Elements inside.  My mother appeared to me and explained that there had been a prophecy that this would happen, and that I have been chosen as the guardian of destiny.  She says that I have the power to protect existing destiny, and the power to change it."

            Serenity looked at me.  "What do you want?  How can we help you?"

            "Earth needs to be restored.  And then…"

            "And then what?"  Worry crossed Serenity's face.  I took her hand in mine.  She was my best friend, my confidant.  We had been through so much together.  My next words pained me.  "And then we must say good-bye."

            We stood, face to face on the Earth.  The task had been done; Earth was restored.  Peace resounded through the galaxy again at last, after the long period of war and destruction.  We both looked at each other through tears.  In spite of the joy I felt over Earth finally being peaceful, I knew that I had to go, and I was frightened.  This time, I would have to do it alone, there would be no one to help me.

            I gazed at my friend, the newly ascended queen of the moon, committing her every feature to my memory, although I knew that I would not remember.  My memories would be lost when I left.  Everything would be lost.

            "Farewell, Serenity.  I am certain that you will be a great ruler and that long lasting peace will be found.  I wish to leave something with you, a token to ensure that I will find my way back to you.  I cannot bring it with me, as my memories will cease to exist."  I held out the Ginzuishou.  "If I have this with me when I am reborn, it may endanger me and those I love without my even being aware of it.  Take care of it, please.  It is my life force."

            "I-I…" Serenity grasped for words.  "I shall miss you.  When will we meet again?"

            I smiled.  "My family shall be restored to their thrones, I am sending us a couple hundred years in the future, while you will still be ruling as queen, I hope.  Watch for me, I will forget you, but someday I shall remember you and all of this, I am certain."  Her only reply was a nod.    

            "DESTINY REBORN REINCARNATION!" I shouted as I held up the Ginzuishou.  As I felt myself begin to fade, I turned to Serenity.  "Farewell my friend.  Take care of this crystal and use it to bring peace and happiness throughout the galaxy before my return.  From here on, the crystal is not only my life force, but a token of our friendship, and a token of the alliance of the Earth and moon…"

            "Farewell, Keikoku!  I will watch for you!"

            Soon, I was in a bubble, drifting to my new life, my memories already starting to fall away.


	6. Another Chance

Chapter 6: Another Chance  
  
  The memory of the appearance of the Ginzuishou and the defeat of the Dark Elements passed in what seemed to be only an instant. When my eyes opened, I still stood in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, a kingdom that my life force had protected for so many years…a kingdom that could have remained standing had I defied everyone's wishes and done what I had wanted to do.  
  
"It is time for me to forget and go on to become you," Keikoku said softly. Her eyes turned up to the sky. "Gaia!" The dove that had been in her room flew down and perched on her shoulder. "You will follow me and watch over me. When I am reawakened, we shall be together again." The creature nodded in what seemed to be understanding. Gaia…my mother…  
  
Keikoku moved to join Serenity, her hand moving towards the crystal. I knew that the instant she touched it she would forget everything. "Princess…wait!" I cried out. "How am I supposed to help? What do I do?" I searched my mind for this very instant in my past, when I spoke with my future self, but the memory wasn't there.  
  
"This instant will be lost from your memory forever, Karei. I cannot remember meeting you, it would confuse time and space too much. You are not truly completely in the past; you are partially here, in spirit, though not in body. You and I cannot exist in the same plane of time, our energy would short circuit time-space. I cannot tell you how to help, you must figure that out on your own. Your memories will help you. You will remember much more when you awaken." With this, she laid her hand atop the Ginzuishou, which was secured in Queen Serenity's moon wand. It began to glow brightly, then it shattered. I felt my heart stop, fearing that I was going to die because my life was linked to the crystal. Serenity seemed frightened for a moment too, her eyes frantically searching Keikoku's face for an explanation.  
  
The Princess' voice was a barely audibly whisper. "Serenity, I am sorry that I could not save your kingdom, as I am sorry that I could not save Earth. I wish that you did not have to die as a result of this. Unfortunately I cannot save you, fate has decided that you are to remain here, that you must die, but that your spirit will live on. In the future you will see your daughter again, and you will help guide her in helping to protect the galaxy, the Ginzuishou and me." Serenity seemed comforted by the news that she would see her daughter again. "She and my brother will finally find happiness, this I promise you, my dearest friend. There will be no one left behind to whom I can entrust the crystal, so it must come with me. I will be born with no memory of it, and if it should fall into the wrong hands before I reawaken, the result could be disastrous. Therefore, it shall become the legendary rainbow crystals, and each of the seven shadows shall be a rainbow crystal carrier. When I am reawakened, I shall be drawn to the separate pieces of my life energy and I will retrieve the crystal. Should I be unable to, I will entrust the duty to my brother. Farewell, Serenity…we shall meet again." Her body became encased in a bubble and, as I looked up, I saw thousands of bubbles floating towards Earth, where all of the Moon Kingdom would be reborn in the future...  
  
~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~  
  
"Kiki…wake up…you'll sleep through the whole day if you don't get up soon…"  
  
I opened my eyes and saw Mamoru standing over the bed. "Huh?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's noon, you missed the morning," he smirked. "I'll assume that you slept comfortably last night?" I nodded. "Good. There is some warm breakfast on the stove if you are hungry…" Mamoru continued to talk, but his voice was drowned out by a sudden surge of memories.  
  
…Kiki…they're gone. Mama and Papa had to go, but don't worry, I'll take care of you…from now on it will be you and me, you're still so little, I wish I remembered enough about Mama and Papa to tell you about them when you got older…  
  
…Karei, this is Mr. and Mrs. Fushou. They would like you to live with them…no, sweetie, I'm afraid that Mamoru can't come too, don't worry, you will get to see him still…  
  
…Mamoo onii-san! Come with! Mamoo, come with! No Mamoo, I no go…  
  
…Kiki, I can't come with you. We will be together again, I promise…  
  
"LIES! IT'S ALL LIES!" I pounded my fists on the bed, screaming at the top of my lungs. Mamoru stared at me, gaping in surprise at my sudden outburst. I began sobbing uncontrollably. "No, it can't be true!" Mamoru wrapped his arms around me tightly as I buried my head in his chest and cried.  
  
"You know…" he said with a slight nod. "You remembered…"  
  
I looked up at him and shook my head. "No…it's not possible…they would have told me Mamoru, they would have told me! This isn't something that you keep a secret and I would have remembered!!!" He gave me a sympathetic glance and then stood and walked to the window.  
  
"Do you remember how it happened?" he asked with his back turned to me.  
  
"IT DIDN'T HAPPEN! IT'S A LIE!" My cheeks burned red with frustration. He gave a little sigh. "I don't know why you think that I could lie to you, Kiki…especially about this."  
  
"IT'S A LIE!" I restated firmly. The second that the words escaped my mouth this time, I regretted it. I saw a sudden fire in his eyes as he approached me. I looked away.  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK THAT THIS HURTS ME TOO?" he yelled back, roughly grabbing my chin to force me to face him. I cried out in pain and his face softened as his hand dropped from my face. He turned away again before speaking. "I've known about you for about two years, be certain that I am positive that you are who I believe you to be."  
  
"And who would that be?" My voice cracked as I said it. I already knew the answer, and I already knew that it was true. A part of me wanted it to be true, a part of me was grateful for it, while the other part of me was angry because of what that truth meant. I had been lied to and deceived all my life.  
  
He turned to me, and for the first time since he had started talking to me I looked into his eyes and saw that there were tears there. "You are my little sister, Chiba Karei. There was a car accident when you were about four…the crash damaged both of our memories and left us orphans. Shortly after going to the orphanage, a rather well off couple came and took a liking to you. They wanted a little girl, and so the Fushous adopted you. I was never told anything more than you had been adopted, they refused to tell me by whom, and one night I broke into the records and found out. Once I was out on my own, I searched for the Fushous until I found you. Since the day I found you, I have seen every gymnastics meet, every recital, every play, I have clipped out any article about you, I have always been there, watching over you. I hadn't wanted to ruin your perfect illusion of having the perfect family because I realized that you had forgotten about me and about what had happened…I envied what you had…what you have…and I didn't want to be the one to take that away from you."  
  
"Mamoru!" I cried, throwing myself around him tightly. I looked up at him, a sudden realization coming to me. "What will Momma and Papa say when they find out that I know the truth? They've gone for so long trying to keep it a secret, it will break their hearts to know that I know…"  
  
"They don't have to know anything, Kiki. You don't have to let on that you know." My chin trembled. "But…I assumed…I mean…I thought…that…that you would want us to be together again, just like you promised…" My eyes searched his face, confused and slightly hurt.  
  
"I do, Kiki, but it's not fair of me to expect you to turn your whole life upside down right now with everything else that is going on." He took my hand and I felt him press something cold into it. "You are welcome here whenever you want…" I opened my hand and saw a key. Mamoru smiled. "In time I will keep my promise. But for now, figure out what you need to figure out about yourself, and focus on that." He kissed my cheek, which was soaked with my tears. I forced a smile. "I always wanted a big brother to watch out for me," I laughed. "Where were you six years ago when all the boys were picking on me?"  
  
His eyes lit up. "I can't imagine that you were ever picked on much. And if you were, I bet that those boys feel really foolish now." His expression suddenly became sad. "You look so much like mother, you really do. I wish that you had been old enough to remember, Kiki." 


	7. An Eventful Meet

Chapter 7: An Eventful Meet 

            The next few weeks were relatively uneventful.  I had decided to hold off from confronting my parents about my adoption for the time being.  As much as I wanted to be with my brother, I still loved them, even though they hadn't been completely honest with me.  I spent my days studying, rehearsing my gymnastics routine and practicing the violin for the recital.  Slowly, I began to collect fragments of memories from my pasts.  Sometimes Princess Serenity visited me in my sleep, and other times Mamoru filled in the gaps.  More often though, I would just have moments where flashbacks would occur and I would catch little glimpses of my memories.  I was no longer visited by Princess Keikoku, because she had gone on to become me…she and I were one.

            In spite of all that I had found out, I felt that there was more.  There was something else that I was to learn, my gift of foresight had told me that much.  However, I hadn't learned how to control my ability to look into the future as of yet, and so I was unable to tell what it was that I needed to learn. 

            The sun shone brightly through my window as I awoke and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.  I got up and opened my window, letting the warm rays caress my face.  What a perfect day this would be.  Today was going to be a big day.  Weeks of dedication had been spent on my routine and I was finally going to perform it.  I stood in front of the mirror in my full costume and pulled my hair up into odango.  Usagi had shown me how to do it, and I decided that it would help make me stand out during my routine.  Twirling around gracefully, I admired my new costume; Momma had gotten just the one I had wanted.  It fit perfectly.  The lilac-colored bodysuit shimmered in the sunlight streaming through my window, and my light blue net-like skirt flared out as I spun.  The sash was tied back in a perfect bow, the free ends dangling down past the backs of my knees.  I giggled at my reflection as I noticed a striking resemblance to the legendary Sailor V, well, except for the hairstyle of course, but if my outfit were white and orange instead of blue and purple, all I would need is blonde hair.

            _You can help me accomplish what I failed to do, what I should have done.  My head snapped up.  "No…not today," I moaned.  The voice I heard sounded very similar to Keikoku's.  __Karei, why didn't we save the Moon Kingdom?  You know that you had wanted to, I had desired to save them all so terribly…what stopped us?  An unwillingness to disobey the Queen?  Fear of having to face a new life all alone?  I covered my ears.  "STOP IT!  I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THE PAST TODAY!"  _

            Momma appeared in the doorway.  "Karei, are you ready?"  Her whole being radiated excitement and pride.  For a moment I caught myself looking at her for similarities between her and I.  Until I had found out the truth, I had never really stopped to think about my lack of resemblance to either of my parents.  "You look so beautiful today sweetie, you're definitely going to impress them all today.  You've worked so hard; Papa and I are so proud of you."  She hugged me tightly.  _Well, even if they aren't my birth parents, they do love me, and they are the only parents I have ever known.  I smiled.  "I'm ready, Momma.  Let's go, before the butterflies in my stomach change my mind."  She laughed.  "Don't worry, you'll do fine Karei."_

            Later that afternoon, I found myself being watched by a large crowd.  There were about twenty competitors, and it felt like every eye in the audience was scrutinizing each one of us.  Searching the crowd, I found Mamoru, Usagi, and the others there watching.  Usagi smiled as I caught her eye, pointing to her head and nodding to indicate that I had done a good job of fixing my hair.  Mamoru sat next to her with a proud smile on his face and laughing eyes.  I knew that the look in his eyes was in loving mockery of my hairstyle.  As much as he teased Usagi about it, and as much as he had laughed at us when she showed me how to do it, I knew that he was secretly pleased at the fact that she and I had become like sisters.  I smiled up at them and gave a little wave.

            "Karei, are you almost ready?"  My coach approached me and put his hand on my shoulder.  "I think that you have the potential to blow the others out of the water.  You have what it takes, so go show them," he said with an encouraging look.  I nodded.  "I'll do my best."

            "That's all that we can ask of you, Karei.  Don't worry, you'll be wonder-…" My coach's voice was quickly drowned out by an uproar in the crowd.  I turned my head sharply and glanced back towards the performance mat.  As I did, I saw a large black shadow swoop down and land, knocking the performing gymnast up against the wall.  

            I blinked.  _No…it can't be… I looked up to where Mamoru and the others had been sitting.  They were gone.  Somewhere deep down, I knew where they had gone and I knew not to worry.  I suddenly felt a cold wind._

            "CHILL FACTOR!"  The youma sent an ice-cold blast of air throughout the room, covering much of the room in ice.  _I have to stop this…but how?  Instinctively I ran out onto the floor and threw a kick at the creature, hitting it squarely in the jaw.  It fell backwards a few feet and then got back up.  "CHILL FACTOR!"  It lifted its arm up and pointed a finger at me.  I was thrown back against the wall, shivering.  __S-so c-c-cold… I felt a desire to slip into unconsciousness, but did my best to fight it.  __Cannot pass out… Part of me knew that there was some reason that I needed to stay awake, but I could not completely understand it.  The youma approached me.  "Stubborn girl…can't you see that you are no match for me?  Give up and let me take what I've come for."_

            "And wh-what is th-th-that?" I asked, still shivering.

            The youma didn't answer, but instead picked me up.  I could feel my energy level dropping as black spots appeared before my eyes.  I remembered this feeling; I had felt it once before…just before the Ginzuishou had appeared.  I was dying.  I grasped the youma's hand and tried to wrench myself loose from his grip.  Life was fading away fast.  I let out a sob.

            "STOP RIGHT THERE!"  The youma dropped me and I fell hard to the ground.  I forced my eyes open and looked towards the voice.  A girl in a blue and white sailor fuku and two blonde odangoes stood on a railing.  Her golden tiara had a crescent moon on it.  "Sailor…Moon…" 

            "Who do you think you are to barge in like that and ruin a perfectly good gymnastics meet?  I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" she cried out, striking a pose.  _That's what I had yet to remember…Usagi…senshi…help me, please.  _

            "CHILL FACTOR!"  A blast of cold air flew at Sailor Moon.  "GWAAAAAA!" she cried out as she clumsily dodged it.

            "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE…SURROUND!"  Sailor Mars had appeared and sent an attack towards the youma.  It seemed unaffected.  It sent a blast of cold air towards the flames, extinguishing them.  "Damn!"

            "VENUS CRESENT BEAM…"  "JUPITER THUNDERCLAP…"

            "CRASH!"  "SMASH!"

            The double attack flew towards the youma, sending it flying backwards.  "Sailor Moon…Now!"  Sailor Venus yelled.

            "Mmmm hmmmm…." Sailor Moon gave a slight nod.  She pulled out the legendary moon rod.  "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"  The rod emitted a bright light and engulfed the youma.  "LOVELY!" it cried out as it disintegrated.  

            I lay on my back, trying to catch my breath.  "Karei!  Are you alright?"  I looked up to see Usagi's and Mamoru's concerned faces looking down at me.  I nodded.  "I…just feel…very weak…" I felt Mamoru lift me up and I laid my head on his shoulder and allowed my eyes to close.  

            "Mamo-chan, we should bring her home to rest," Usagi said.

            "Hai, tell Mr. and Mrs. Fushou that she came over to visit with you and that she will call later.  I don't think that they were in the main arena yet, so I don't think that they know what happened."  Usagi nodded at Mamoru's suggestion and left to find my parents.  I noticed that Mamoru had always avoided calling them my parents, but instead always referred to them as Mr. and Mrs. Fushou, even when he was only talking with me.  I was too exhausted to let it bother me at the moment however.  Then a sudden realization hit me.

            "But the meet…" I murmured.

            "The rest of the meet is being postponed until next week.  We have to get you home to rest."  Mamoru gave me a worried smile.  My eyes slowly closed, as my brother's soothing voice grew more and more distant.  Eventually, I was asleep.

            When I awoke the next morning, I overheard the murmur of voices coming from Mamoru's living room.  Straining my ears, I was able to make out pieces of the conversation.

            "Do you suppose that the youma…"

            "…tell her, she has to remember on her…"

            "…weak, but perhaps having seen all that, she'll remember."

            I began to climb out of bed, curious as to who was in the living room talking.  I slipped on a pair of Mamoru's slippers and stood up.  As I did, I felt light-headed and collapsed to the floor.  I began to sit up, when I saw everyone in the doorway.  I managed a weak smile.  "I'm alright."

            "What on Earth are you doing, Kiki?  Get back in that bed and rest!" Mamoru said with a tone that was mixed with worry and anger.  "You can be so stubborn!"

            "As if that doesn't run in the family," Rei quipped.  She came over and lent me an arm for support.  "You shouldn't be up and about, that youma really drained you.  You need to rest…at least for today."  She tilted her head slightly and smiled.  "Okay?  I will make you some broth to help you regain your strength.  You'll need it for next week."

            "But I don't want to be stuck in bed all day," I complained.  "Besides," I began, regaining my composure.  "I know that you are all talking about me and what happened yesterday, and I want to know what is going on."  I pushed my hair back out of my face.  "It might help me remember."

            "Not yet, Kiki," Mamoru said, stroking my hair.  "You'll remember when the time is right."  He kissed my forehead.  "Lie down and rest.  I promise that we will fill you in later, okay?"  Giving a heavy sigh, I finally gave in and climbed back into the bed.  Mamoru went over to the window and opened it as Rei headed out to the kitchen.  Mamoru turned to me.  "Rest and get your strength back, Kiki.  I would let you come talk with us, but as weak as you are, I'm not sure that you could handle taking in any memories right now."  I nodded and forced a smile.  Everyone left the room, only Usagi remaining behind.

            Usagi came and sat down on the edge of the bed.  "Karei…try not to push yourself, okay?  Don't worry, things will be okay, they always are."  She smiled and gave me a hug before going to join the others.  Rei brought in the broth as Usagi was leaving.  "Here you go, Karei.  Just give a shout if you need anything," she told me as she left the room.  

            I drank the broth and sat back for a moment.  _I'm so bored.  I can't just sit here all day.  I slowly got up and moved over to the chair by the window.  "It's such a nice day out, and I'm stuck in here," I sighed.  I laid my head down on the windowsill and stared out at the blue sky and let the sunshine warm my face.  I felt that my strength was returning quickly and I began to think about the previous day at the meet.  I was so distracted that I didn't notice the little white bird that had landed on the sill beside me._

            "Coo, Coo…" I looked up and saw a little white dove.  "Gaia…" I whispered.  The bird tilted her head, seeming to recognize the name.  "Coo, Coo…" she responded.  She hopped onto my hand.  I picked her up and brought her inside the room.  Once inside she flew off my hand and perched on the bedpost.  I flopped down stomach first onto the bed and looked up at the dove.  We both just stared at each other for a while, examining one another until my eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep.


End file.
